I Can't Wait
by Moon's Night
Summary: Une danse, entraînante, envoûtante, enfiévrée. Une danse, ressemblant à un combat bestial, effectuée par une délicieuse créature mortelle. Une rencontre, à l'abri des regards, cachée de tous dans la noirceur de cette boite. Une étreinte brûlante, des baisers volés, des caresses fugaces, le tout sur une musique entêtante. Et avec une seule envie : que rien ne s'arrête.


**I can't wait...**

La musique vibrait avec force, faisant danser les corps des hommes et des femmes qui peuplaient cette boite de nuit pleine à craquer. Seulement éclairés par les stroboscopes et les flashs multicolores des spots en tout genre, tout ce petit monde bougeait au rythme incessant et survoltant de la techno, acclamant et implorant de leurs cris de joie et d'hystérie le DJ de ne pas s'arrêter.

Caché dans la pénombre, dans un coin où seuls les vrais curieux les découvriraient, un couple s'embrassait à se damner. Cela devait faire dix bonnes minutes qu'ils étaient là, se dévorant et se caressant comme si le monde autour d'eux n'existait pas. Quelque part, c'était un peu le cas. C'était comme s'il n'y avait qu'eux, enveloppé par la musique assourdissante et l'odeur des alcools forts.

Plus lentement qu'il ne l'aurait vraiment voulu, sa main descendit dans le dos de la jeune femme qui continuait de se déhancher contre lui. Il l'avait repéré dès son arrivée dans le club, la voyant au bar en train de siroter un verre accompagnée de deux autres filles. Il fallait dire que dans sa robe rouge sang lui arrivant à mi-cuisse, elle n'était pas des plus discrète. Alors quand elle s'était mise à danser comme une possédée sur les plates-formes installées sur la piste, personne n'avait pu la rater. Qui aurait pu de toute façon ? Sa peau couleur miel invitait aux caresses, ses longues jambes de déesses ne demandaient qu'à être écartées, ses seins ronds appelaient les baisers et ses lèvres pleines et rouges... comment aurait-il pu résister à cette blonde sulfureuse ?

Défaisant l'une de ses quatre couettes, il la força à lui offrir son cou alors qu'il ouvrait ses cuisses de son genou. Sa robe remonta sur sa peau, dévoilant presque son sous-vêtement qui lui tardait de voir. Combien de temps lui avait-il fallu pour qu'elle ne lui saute dessus ? Cinq minutes ? Sûrement moins. Il avait remarqué qu'elle l'avait vu pendant qu'elle dansait, pendant qu'il la fixait avec envie et désir alors qu'elle se mouvait sur la plate-forme. On aurait dit une amazone, une fauve qui attirait ses proies vers elle avant de pouvoir les dévorer. Arrogance, supériorité et sensualité. Cette femme dégageait une telle aura qu'il n'avait pas su résister à son appel et c'était jeté dans ces griffes. Une part de lui affirmait qu'il contrôlait la situation mais il savait pertinemment que c'était elle qui menait le jeu.

Ses mains montèrent plus haut, arrivant à l'arrière de sa tête avant de défaire chacune de ses couettes sous le regard envieux et brûlant de ce brun, trop séduisant pour son propre bien. Ses cheveux à présent libre de toute entrave, ils caressèrent sa nuque avec douceur pendant que le jeune homme l'embrassait avec plus de passion. Il était si pressé, si fougueux qu'elle se demandait comment elle faisait pour ne pas fondre entre ses bras. Elle en avait envie pourtant, elle voulait se laisser aller, se laisser faire et ne plus rien contrôler. Mais se serait comme perdre face à ce garçon. Il lui semblait que depuis que leurs regards s'étaient croisés, un jeu s'était installé, les forçant à rester sur le garde et à ne pas dévoiler toutes leurs cartes. Et pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait donné pour qu'il la prenne, là, tout de suite contre ce mur froid et la fasse crier de plaisir. Mais pas encore, pas tout de suite.

Malicieusement, la jeune femme planta l'une de ses mains sur l'entrejambe de son futur amant, lui arrachant un gémissement sourd alors qu'il mordait allégrement son épaule dénudé. Avec facilité, elle ouvrit son pantalon et libéra son membre douloureux, le touchant du bout des doigts quand il la plaqua brusquement contre le mur, la surprenant. Aucun mot ne sortit d'entre ses lèvres rougies, ses billes chocolat l'observait avec impatience et envie quand il vint soudain prendre sa bouche en un baiser plus sauvage et chaud que les précédents. Il passait aux choses sérieuses, ravisant la blonde qui soupira d'un plaisir non contenu.

Avec empressement, il remonta sa robe rouge, massant ses cuisses et ses fesses avant de descendre le boxer en dentelle blanche qu'elle portait. L'envie de l'embrasser partout le prit soudain, de parcourir les courbes de son corps, de la goûter et la lécher pour mieux la faire gémir et crier. Mais l'urgence se faisait sentir, les vibrations des baffes n'arrangeant rien à leur état. Ils étaient trop à cran pour prendre leur temps. Mais en plongeant dans les billes quémandeuses de la blonde, il sentait qu'il n'allait pas s'arrêter à une seule fois.

Glissant sa main dans la poche arrière de son jean, le brun s'empara d'un préservatif qu'il s'empressa d'enfiler, le tout sous le regard gourmand de sa conquête. Celle-ci s'attelait à baiser son cou, ses doigts fins jouant dans ses mèches brunes détachées lorsqu'il prit enfin ses cuisses pour les enrouler autour de sa taille. Son sang battait à ses tempes, la chaleur devenant insupportable et la musique assourdissante. Il n'en pouvait plus, elle non plus et bientôt, ils ne feraient plus qu'un.

C'est avec lenteur qu'il entra en elle, sa bouche emprisonnant celle maquillée de la blonde qui soupirait pendant la pénétration. Une fois enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, il s'arrêta, arrachant une plainte mécontente à la jeune femme qui le mordit en représailles. Cela fit rire le brun, un sourire mutin se dessinant sur son visage quand il entama alors de longs mouvements de bassin, se plongeant dans le corps parfait de cette femme. C'était bon, tellement bon, presque divin. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, se désirant et se comblant pour ne plus être que plaisir et concupiscence. Tout ce qui pouvait les entourait et arrivait n'avait maintenant plus d'importance. Juste eux et la passion qui les submergeait.

Ses coups de rein se firent plus violents et saccadés, la jeune femme le serrant contre elle tout en gémissant. Lui baisait son cou, mordant parfois sa peau et laissait des marques suggestives de leur activité. Quelqu'un pouvait pourtant les trouvait là, en train de coucher contre ce mur de la boite de nuit mais ils n'en avaient que faire. Ils devaient aller au bout pour pouvoir recommencer encore et encore.

Pris d'un frisson plus brutal, la blonde s'accrocha à ses épaules avant de prendre ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec sauvagerie. Son bassin se mouvait contre le sien, annonçant sa proche jouissance et il ne se fit pas prier pour la lui donner. Le brun se fit alors plus dur, plus rapide et puissant pour faire crier cette femme qui semblait avoir voler sa raison et l'avoir transformé en un être qui ne désirait qu'une chose : la contenter.

Un cri quitta la gorge de la blonde, son intimité se resserrant violemment sur la verge du jeune homme qui jouit à son tour. La pression retomba alors, ne laissant derrière elle que des corps battus par le plaisir et brûlant de fièvre. Cependant, alors qu'ils se séparaient et rompaient cette étreinte charnelle, l'un comme l'autre sentait que ce n'était pas terminé. Aucun des deux ne semblaient parfaitement satisfaits et pour cause, ils se désiraient encore.

Remontant son boxer, Temari lança un regard en biais vers le bar pour voir si ses amies y étaient toujours. Elle ne vit que la brune aux yeux perlés, la rousse étant sûrement en train de se déhancher sur la piste pour trouver elle aussi un homme à mettre dans son lit.

De son côté, Shikamaru reprenait son souffle tout en se rhabillant convenablement, se demandant furtivement ce que pouvait bien faire sa bande de collègue qui l'avait traîné là pour fêter la promotion de l'un d'eux. Il avait envie de les remercier de l'avoir traîné jusque dans cette boite de nuit et de lui avoir permis de rencontrer cette jolie blonde sulfureuse. Blonde qui le prit soudain par la main et le mena il ne sut où.

Surpris et pantois, Shikamaru suivit la jeune femme sans trop savoir où elle l'emmenait. Ils descendirent de l'étage où ils étaient perchés, se frayèrent un chemin à travers la foule de gens en train de danser avant de quitter le night club et de se retrouver dans la rue devant le grand bâtiment. Puis, se postant sur le trottoir, elle héla un taxi qui s'arrêta juste devant eux. Un sourire ravi se dessina sur le visage du brun qui accompagna la jeune femme dans le véhicule avant de l'embrasser avec envie.

- Chez toi ou chez moi ? Demanda-t-elle entre deux baisers.

- Comme tu veux.

Souriant de toutes ses dents, Temari indiqua son adresse au chauffeur qui démarra le moteur tout en leur demandant de se tenir tranquille dans son taxi. Le couple ria franchement, se caressant pour la forme pour ensuite se coller et se dévorer des yeux. Impatients et désireux. Ils se demandaient comment ils arriveraient à rester tranquille jusqu'à l'appartement de la jeune femme. La blonde avait tellement envie de déchirer les vêtements de ce brun, de l'allonger sur son lit et lui monter dessus. Et lui ne pouvait plus attendre de la prendre dans ses bras, de la malmener de sa bouche et la faire crier jusqu'au petit matin.

Ils n'en pouvaient plus d'attendre, de rester sages et de se tenir à carreaux. Ils voulaient s'embrasser, se caresser, s'effleurer, encore et encore. Jusqu'à l'aube, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en peuvent plus, jusqu'à ce que leur envie soit assouvie. Peut-être qu'elle ne le serait jamais, ni dans deux heures, un mois ou dix ans. Mais qu'importe. Ils voulaient juste ne faire plus qu'un, se retrouver l'un contre l'autre et ressentir à nouveau ce sentiment étrange les emplir tout entier.

Leurs lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire complice avant de se joindre en un nouveau baiser passionné. Ils avaient assez attendu comme ça.

* * *

_Bonjour, bande de pamplemousse ! J'espère que ce one-shot vous a plu. C'est le premier ShikaTema que j'écris (donc un peu de pression) mais je pense que je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sorti (moi, narcissique, nooon !)_

_Voila pour moi. Laisses des commentaires, des reviews, des remarques. Bref, dis ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours plaisir._

_A bientôt !_


End file.
